fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Allverse Chronicles: How everything begin
Last time in Tales of nephilim Last time we saw how Deus Ex Lekmos or shortly DEL created meadow with three with shiny fruits, cafe and being called Engineer. DEL gives Engineer indructions how to create worlds and watches as he created two own hyperverses, with both holding infinite dimensional structure. Later after DEL tolded Engineer about golden rule, Engineer decided destroy and create new 100 dimensional hyperverse. After that DEL wanted see how much Engineer has improved, DEL decides that is time for Engineer test. DEL: 'Okey (swallows last pice from fruit) It`s time for you thesis work. Show me could you create something smaller and still interesting. '''Engineer: '''Something smaller? I never...uuh..think...doing smaller multiverse? '''DEL: '''Give a shot. Surpise me! Make something own and original. This will be your own creation. I not gonna shape it later, it will be compelety your own creation. '''Engineer: '(Takes deep breath) Alrigth, here goes! Engineer lifts his both hands and begins create anoher lower world. This time he didn`t create much dimensions to this version. He created only 6 dimensional multiverse and only one being inside it. Hmm, this being howewer is 6 dimensional and looks like it`s embodiment whole created multiverse. '''Engineer: '''Here it is. I shall call this Allverse. This will be my master piece. I will now proceed to give my created being instructions how she can proceed from here. '''DEL: '''This should be fun. So, new multiverse is born with new being inside of it. What this new multiverse will hold inside and what will be it`s future. Find out now in.... Allverse Chronicles How everything begin '''Location: Allverse Time: Just has begun tick forwards Existence: '''Where i am? What is this place? Why it is all white around me? '''Voice??: '''Hello there. You are my creation, in my new created multiverse. '''Existence: '''Where are, i can hear you, but i can`t see you, could i see you? '''Outside Allverse Engineer: '''Should i go and show myself to her? '''DEL: '''It`s up to you what you do. Remember ``free will`` you can do anything you want, but of course there is cost doing something radical. '''Engineer: '''Hmm? '''Inside Allverse Existence: 'Heyy, heyy, is there anyone? (brigth light flashes before Existence) '''Engineer: '''Here i am your maker. You will be called Existence, but you can chose any name for yourself if wanted to. Your mission is also full this multiverse with life and ensure it will keep grow. You can also chose another form if wanted to, than glowing ligth ball. Hmm and here is basic information, what you need to make this multiverse working. '''Existence: '''Okeyy. What i wil... (information fills up Existence mind) Ohh so that how everything works, alrigth i think i get hang of this. ''Existence begins shine more brigthly until and flash so brightly, that Engineer has to cover hie eyes. Few seconds later Engineer opens his eyes and he sees that he is in inside house. Existence has shaped upper dimesnons look like normal house with different rooms inside of it. Lastly Existence takes form of woman with dressed black white dress, with blue eyes and long green hair, with white heels, before Engineer. '''Engineer: '''You get hang of it very soon. (takes look empty bookself) So, those are places where lower dimensional universes will be hold, i am rigth? '''Existence: '''Yes, you are correct. iI will start fill them as soon possible. '''Engineer: '''I will give your own peace to fill them. If you need something, don`t hesitate call my name and i will assist you further, if needed. (Engineer vanishes) '''Outside Allverse DEL: '(Takes of sunglasses and continues eating popcorn in couch) That went, pretty good. That flash sure did get you, didn`t it. (laughs) '''Engineer: '..... '''DEL: '''Nah, i am just teasing you little bit, don`t sweat. Now start fun part to watch how this multiverse begins grow. Come over here in and take some popcorn and soda with me, you earned it. '''Inside Allverse Existence has already decoraided and finished hers created ``house`` (1*) Inside there is large room with infinite amount bookself, with most already having books in them. In rigth from there is room with large computer in there. Left side is room with full of different jewels, talismans and book holder with crystal ball middle of room. If you go back where bookself are, in there is room with large office boss table with expensive pen and scale with white and black ball in both scales at desk. Also there is stairs ging up to bedroom where is large bed middel room, even Existence would never need sleep if she don`t want to. Existence: 'Hmm, i need help and keep company for this journey. ''Existence formed large ligth ball and split it three. Then gived each them own shape and persona. 'Existence: '''You will be my co-workers to ensure this multiverse runs smoothly. You can go around this place and chose what you want to do. (insert runs smoothly theme Keep everything running smoothly theme) ''Each ligth ball ventured around house and thinked what they wanted to do and what area they would be want to take responsisbly. First ligth ball goes left room and looked everything what is inside and with child voice ask what these are? 'Existence: '''They are different magical and supernatural stuff related to allverse functions. With these you coud make new magic spells and create new supernatural species around Allverse. Do you liked it? '''Light ball 1: '''Yes i like and i want to this. '''Existence: '''Okey, then you can have them and by the way, now onwards your name will be Clotho. ''Existence shoots lighting from hers left hand and ligth ball takes form of woman with blue eyes and short ligth blue hair and wearing blue witch outfit, with jevelery necles. 'Existence: '''Do you like your new outfit? '''Clotho: '''Yes, Yees i like. (lauhgs with inocent voice) '''Ligth ball 2: '''Hey i would like take this are for me. This with strange flickering thing over rigth room. '''Existence: '''Oh that is computer room. There is maded all science and machinery related things for Allverse. Would you liked take over that area? '''Ligth ball 2: '''Yes i am ready for duty. ''Existence again shoots ligthing for hers rigth hand and second ligth ball takes form of mid thirdy years old woman with pink shorth hair with ponytail and wearing business suit with shirt, which has length to hers knees. '' '''Existence: '''You will be called Lahkesis and you will now hold full authory over science and machinery over Allverse and before i forgot (Existence snap hers fingers) I give both to you basic information how those concepts work. Is there more questions or do you know how proceed from here. '''Clotho and Lahksis: '''No madam! '''Existence: '''No need be so formal. You can call me Marie if you don`t want you my original name Existence. (Looks around) Hey, you haven`t yet decided what you want? '''Ligth ball 3: '''Hng,,,, no. I was think, what is this third room for? '''Existence: '''Oh, that one is special. There i was thinking to control life and death ratio of Allverse. You don`t need chose that, if (cuts of by ligth ball) '''Ligth ball 3: '''I`L DO IT! '''Existence: '(surpised look in hers face and then turn it serious) If you want to do it, i don`t have any problems let you do that work. But it`s serious work, because you must control birth and death ratio. Chose who will live and who will die. Are you sure about this? 'Ligth ball 3: '''Yes i am! ''Existence hesidated little bit, but then shooted ligthing from hers both hands towards ligh ball. Third light ball taked form of mid thirdy years old woman with brown eyes and long brow hair with deep red dress. She also has rings in hers both hands, white in rigth as life ring and black ring in left arm as death ring. 'Existence: '''You shall be called Atropos and because you taked this task i upgraded you little bit stronger, than your sisters. You will also have group of reapers, which will help for your task for collecting and trasnporting souls different locations in lower worlds. '''Atropos: '''I will do m duty with honor and never let you down. (bows down) '''Existence: '''Shees (wawes hers hand) I told you, that you don`t need to be so formal. '''Atropos: '(blushes) Oh,okey. I will be of my work. (walks in hers own room) '''Existence: ''Alrigth, everythinng looks like running smoothly. Hmm what i should cook today. (walks towards kitchen, which is located in upstairs opposite direction from bedroom) '''Outside Allverse' DEL: 'Looks like your created multiverse gonna be big star and i give you plus by following ``golden rule``. I gonna take cup of coffee, do you want too. (begin walk towards cafeteria) '''Engineer: '(Looks Allverse and notices something strange) Hey, what is that? (points finger to Allverse lower dimensions) 'DEL: '(Turns around and looks too) Hehe, it`s Allverse first challenge. '''Engineer: '''What? (looks DEL at confused face) '''Inside Allverse lower universe There was fiery battle between two alien races in random planet. Explosions, scream of pain, smell of battle was everywhere you could see, but no one seemed to see strange black entity which takes form of humanoid being wit red eyes. Unknow black entity: 'Yes, destroy, harm, slaughter each others as much you want, it only makes me stronger. Soon i will so strong, that i can consume EVERYTHING!!! 'What is this black entity and why it want everybody to harm each other and what it mean by consuming everything. Find out next story chapter Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall! Note in text '''Note 1*: '''House is how 3D being could see higher dimensional structure. Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts